Casualty of Coral
by ThatGuyOrby
Summary: An old carrier sunk during the Battle of the Coral Sea rises from his resting place on the seafloor to aid the ship-girls in their battle against the Abyssals. However dealing with the failures of his past may turn out harder than dealing with the monsters he's be resurrected to fight. (On temporary hold) (Planned to tie into "Remember Pearl" and another story I'm working on)


I was lying on my back looking up into the infinite blue abyss of the sky. It would've been so peaceful if not for the billowing black smoke pouring up into the sky from my wrecked frame.

I was wracked with incredible burning pain throughout my entire hull.

Yorktown knelt next to me cradling my head in her lap while Phelps stood over me with a sorrow stricken face but she kept composure, as she always did.

"He's not gonna make it, Yorktown." Phelps said standing over me.

She had her cap pulled over her darkened silver eyes.

"Don't you think I know that? He's barely floating..." She sighed with a shaky voice, tears pooling from her aurora eyes.

She pushed her long platinum blonde hair out of her face and looked down at me.

"You know what must be done." Phelps said in a somber voice.

"Yes...I do." Yorktown sighed.

I coughed hard and looked up to my friend and my other division mate with pain in my eyes.

"Would you please not talk as if I'm not here?" I asked with a weak voice.

"I'm sorry, Lex." Yorktown said tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault and we all know the standard procedure...let's face it. I've been mission-killed and damaged beyond recovery and must be cleared and..." My voice cut off not quite able to finish the sentence right away.

"And I...must be sunk to avoid capture." I finished tears forming in my eyes.

The words alone seemed to be like shrapnel straight through Yorktown's heart.

"How am I going to tell Saratoga?" Yorktown said bringing her hands to her face.

"...I have a few thoughts on that..." I said looking up at her with a faint smile.

"Tell my sister that it wasn't anybody's fault first of all, there was nothing to be done, we were simply overran. Tell her that I didn't run...tell her I didn't surrender. Tell her how I love her so much and that I'm sorry I couldn't make it back...but tell her we will meet again where all ships learn to fly far above the waves, free from the constraints of the surface and the damnation of the seabed. Tell her not to cry for there I'll be free and when she gets there I can school her on something instead of the other way around. There's a war going on after all, no time to be so emotional. Lastly, if you would, tell her goodbye for me. It's been a wonderful life if not a bit short. I don't regret a thing...except maybe a few of those training exercises, heh...she always seemed to know exactly what I was up to..." I said ending with a reminiscent chuckle.

"Of course, Lex. I'll tell her word for word." Yorktown promised.

"Oh..." I said moving my hand down to the slightly burnt American flag patch on my officer's jacket and tearing it off.

I pulled my captain's cap off and put the patch inside it.

"Give her these...please." I said looking her in the eye.

"I will." She said taking the commemorative items.

"Lastly, give my regards to Enterprise and Ranger. They've been splendid friends...just as you have." I said with a weakening voice

"I shall old friend, don't worry." She said holding in her emotion but her eyes were telltale.

"Good, I think you two should be going now. I'm not certain but I'm sure those Japs will want to finish what they started, personally." I said looking my old friend in the eyes with a smile.

"If nothing else, at least I took one down with me..." I smirked.

I rolled off her lap and got into a kneeling position, it was all I could manage.

"I'm sorry it had to go like this, Lex." Phelps said a lone tear trailing down her cheek almost hidden by her short sterling silver hair that reached down just to under her chin.

"It's fine, you're called a destroyer for a reason...just think of me as one of them, that'll make it at least a bit easier." I said looking up into her eyes, kneeling and in flames as I was I only reached about half her height, ironic considering the massive size difference between the two of us.

"I-I...I could never think of you like that...you were a true patriot, a respected asset...and a friend to many." She shook her head.

"If it's alright with you I can feel myself slipping away now so if you would...I'm ready." I said with failing strength.

"Please look away, Yorktown." Phelps requested.

"I can't watch this." Yorktown said sailing off a fair bit.

"It's been an honor Yorktown. Sink a few of the enemy for me, eh?" I sent one final radio transmission to her.

Phelps twirled one of her torpedo tube mounts as she armed it and attached it to her arm.

"Goodbye, Phelps. It's been a pleasure." I smirked.

She shook slightly but stiffed her arm and pulled the trigger.

Two torpedoes flew out of their tubes and slammed into my torso causing two massive explosions that tore the last of my strength from me.

I closed my eyes and collapsed backwards onto the sea and sank head first under the waves.

"It was a decent run..." I thought as the sapphire water surrounded me and dragged me farther and farther down.


End file.
